Out of Bloom
OUT OF BLOOM jest pięćdziesiątym siódmym tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Uwięziony w Gargancie Ichigo może tylko bezsilnie słuchać rozpaczliwych krzyków walczących z wrogą inwazją przyjaciół. Tymczasem w Soul Society kolejni Strażnicy usiłują powstrzymać złowieszczych Sternritterów. Czy tajemniczy Äs Nödt zdoła wzbudzić w sercu Byakuyi przerażenie? Sytuacja na Dworze Przeczystych Dusz staje się coraz bardziej dramatyczna! Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 500. Rescurer In The Deep Dark Ichigo nadal nie może uwolnić się z więzienia. Kiedy sytuacja wydaje się być bez wyjścia, tajemnicza postać jednym ciosem powala Quilge, po czym przystawia Uraharze miecz do gardła… Opis: Występujące postacie: # Dwaj członkowie Onmitsukidō # Rin Tsubokura # Renji Abarai # Robert Accutrone # Shunsui Kyōraku # Rukia Kuchiki # Sajin Komamura # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Ikkaku Madarame # Kenpachi Zaraki # Rangiku Matsumoto # Byakuya Kuchiki # Jūshirō Ukitake # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Ryūnosuke Yuki # Akon # Członkowie SRT # Ichigo Kurosaki # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka # Hiyosu # PePe Waccabrada # Quilge Opie # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Kisuke Urahara # Tajemnicza postać 501. Hear.Fear.Here Byakuya walczy z Äsem Nödtem. Quincy tłumaczy, że jego umiejętnością jest zamienianie wszystkiego w strach. Kapitan nie poddaje się i przezwycięża swój instynkt, jednak zostaje poważnie zraniony przez swój własny, ukradziony Bankai. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Äs Nödt # Zommari Rureaux (wspomnienie) # Rukia Kuchiki 502. 桜散 Äs Nödt kończy walkę i zadaje śmiertelne obrażenia kapitanowi Kuchiki jego własnym Bankai. Nagle na polu walki pojawia się Zaraki Kenpachi. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Byakuya Kuchiki # Äs Nödt # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Mask de Masculine # Jugram Haschwalth # Yhwach # Kenpachi Zaraki # Loyd Lloyd # Jerome Guizbatt # Berenice Gabrielli 503. Wrath as a Lighting Na polu walki pojawia się wreszcie Zaraki Kenpachi, który staje oko w oko z liderem wroga. Hisagi przegrywa z Driscollem, który postanawia wykończyć przeciwnika. Ostateczny cios zatrzymuje Yamamoto. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Jugram Haschwalth # Kenpachi Zaraki # Loyd Lloyd # Jerome Guizbatt # Berenice Gabrielli # Yhwach # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki (wspomnienie) # Shunsui Kyōraku (wspomnienie) # Renji Abarai (wspomnienie) # Rukia Kuchiki (wspomnienie) # Tōshirō Hitsugaya (wspomnienie) # Sajin Komamura (wspomnienie) # Shūhei Hisagi # Driscoll Berci # Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe (wspomnienie) # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto 504. 雷鳴の彼方へ Driscoll uruchamia medalion i aktywuje Bankai Chōjirō - Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū. Ciska błyskawicami w Yamamoto. Ten zaś wspomina swojego podwładnego i ostatecznie spala Driscolla na popiół. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Driscoll Berci # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe (wspomnienie) # Shūhei Hisagi 505. The Fire Yamamoto spopiela Driscolla. Jego zemsta, jako kapitana 1. Oddziału dokonała się. Genryūsai przysięga osobiście pozbawić życia każdego z rebeliantów, po czym rusza na pole walki, czym wzbudza podziw innych Shinigamich. Ostatecznie po przegranej Zarakiego to on staje naprzeciw lidera Wandenreich, zwracając się do niego per Yhwach… Opis: Występujące postacie: # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Shūhei Hisagi # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Kensei Muguruma # Retsu Unohana # Jūshirō Ukitake # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Shinji Hirako # Momo Hinamori # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Rangiku Matsumoto # Cāng Dū # Sajin Komamura # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Bambietta Basterbine # Shunsui Kyōraku # Robert Accutrone # Royd Lloyd (jako Yhwach) # Kenpachi Zaraki # Jugram Haschwalth 506. The Fire2 Po ponad tysiącu lat dochodzi do ponownego spotkania. Yamamoto staje twarzą w twarz z Yhwachem! Wszechkapitan bez najmniejszego trudu pokonuje Äsa, NaNaNę i Bazzard Black, po czym atakuje swojego przeciwnika zmuszając go do wyjęcia broni, aby na koniec pierwszy raz od tysiąca lat ponownie użyć Bankai! Opis: Występujące postacie: # Shunsui Kyōraku # Robert Accutrone # Royd Lloyd (jako Yhwach) # Kenpachi Zaraki # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # NaNaNa Najahkoop # Äs Nödt‎‎ # Bazzard Black # Jugram Haschwalth 507. The Fire3 Yamamoto walczy z Yhwachem za pomocą swojego Bankai. W całym Soul Society zaczyna znikać woda. Genryūsai udowadnia, że to nie jest ten sam Bankai co 1000 lat temu, prezentując nowe umiejętności. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Jugram Haschwalth # Royd Lloyd (jako Yhwach) # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Jūshirō Ukitake # Shunsui Kyōraku # Retsu Unohana # Isane Kotetsu # Cāng Dū # Tōshirō Hitsugaya 508. 烈火の如 Dowódcy obu armii wyciągają swoje asy z rękawa; pozbawiony miecza Yhwach używa techniki Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger, jednak nie pozwala mu ona ochronić się Genryūsaiem. Ostatecznie, wszechkapitan decyduje się użyć Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin. Opis: Występujące postacie: # Jugram Haschwalth # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Royd Lloyd (jako Yhwach) 509. 天地灰尽 Walka Yhwacha i Yamamoto dobiega końca, gdy niespodziewanie konający przeciwnik wypowiada tajemnicze słowa "Byłem za słaby... Proszę o wybaczenie, Yhwach-sama". Opis: Występujące postacie: # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Royd Lloyd (jako Yhwach) # Zeidritz (wizerunek) # Algora (wizerunek) # Hubert (wizerunek) # BG9 (wspomnienie) # Äs Nödt (wspomnienie) # Bambietta Basterbine (wspomnienie) # Cāng Dū (wspomnienie) # Ichigo Kurosaki (wspomnienie) Odniesienia Nawigacja en:OUT OF BLOOM ru:Том 57 Kategoria:Tomy